Nicktoons:Celebrating 200 Pages with a Kidnapping!
Nicktoons:Celebrating 200 Pages with a Kidnapping! is a sequel to Nicktoons:The 150th Crossover. Story All of the Nicktoon Heroes celebrate the 200th Page with a party,with Kenny as the host. Then, Professor Calamitous and every villain from every single game, from The Magophoidbot to the Gremlins, kidnap Kenny because they find out that he's a special power source to rule the Universe. And they also kidnapped some characters and turns them into Oozoidbots. Then Professor Calamitous makes a deal with Luciano, Spike, Bowser, Polygon Man, the Magophoidbot, and the Network Head to changes some stuff, by erasing all Nicktoons, Cereal Mascots, Team Copocabana, SSBB characters, and every other character from each game, and make them become the main star, which mkes this a sequel to Nicktooned Together. Now the Nicktoons recruit EVERY SINGLE CHARACTER FROM EACH GAME to help out because this is their 200th party,and it might change history as people may know it. Plot It started out when there was a party at Frankie's house. Where everybody was celebrating at their 200th page. Then at the bedroom, Wyldstyle and Emmet was having sex, then a mystery guest came and said "Ohhhh, hell no, no you didn't", then tries to kill him, then as they both ran out naked, everybody was screaming, because they were suprised that the writers didn't blurred Emmet's penis and Wyldstyle's vagina and boobs. So Frankie asks Kenny what's going, while Madeline was screaming help, then the mystery guest knocked out Kenny and stuffed him in a bag, and knocked out Frankie and left him behind. Then the next morning, Frankie, Emmet, and Wyldstyle gathers everyone for a meeting to explain what happened.They gather every character from every game and says that Kenny was kidnapped and needs everyone yo help.They also need to recruit two more to start finding Kenny or the world will be doomed.So they recruit a drunk guy known as Tourettes Guy and his handsome Mexican "friend" Jose Hernandez Carriedo Martinez as he says.Jose says "he's my friend" and Tourettes Guy says "NO YOU AIN'T,YOU COCK SUCKER!" Then ISRAEL came and tried to erase them, then Frankie says "Quick, everybody RUN FOR YOUR DAMN LIFE". As they saw ISRAEL had erased the stand, so everybody got into Foxxy's van, then as the Avengers, Fantastic 4, X-Men, Spiderman, and any other marvel heroes was walking in the woods looking for them, then when they accidently hit them, but they were pulled in the truck, luckily, they're all still alive, except for Bruce Banners, meaning if he dies, then he is just Hulk only. As everybody shouting stuff like "Daaaaaamn, there's no more room for yall. Then the SOS Brigade(Haruhi,Mikuru,Nagato-San,Kyon and Koizumi)come in in a huge van to connect to the back of Foxxy's van so the Marvel heroes can fit in.Haruhi wants to join in and wants to use Mikuru Asahina-San to use her as a distraction because of her huge boobs. As Hulk threatens to kill everybody because he's keeps saying "Why did kill Hulk's alter-ego, Bruce Banner" and keeps sobbing. Meanwhile, back it the headquarters Professor Calamitous discuss HIS backstory of why he wants to erase all Nicktoons, Cereal Mascots, SSBB Characters, Team Copacabana, DT gang, Axis Power, Team Miku, SOS Brigade, and any other character that appear in every single character. It started when after being held back a couple of grades, Jimmy was in his class, meaning at first, he was smartest student, until Jimmy came along and made him jealous. With the others, he saw a poster of Nicktooned Together, when he was a little boy. Then his mom told him to cover his eyes. But he got scared and jumped out the car, then his mom and dad was trying to pull over, but they accidently fell off the cliff into acid with angry aligators/crocidles causing them both to die. When one of the alligators splashes a little bit of acid on Calamitous, causes him to aged 50 years later, and became the smartest man in the world, so he had a plan for revenge on Jimmy and the others. Then they ran out of gas, and the gas station was closed, so Madeline and Wyldstyle and Emmet and Matthew began arguing, until Chris yelled "OK, THAT'S ENOUGH". So Matthew tells Madeline that Emmet was cheating on her, then he, Madeline, Benny, Jason, Timmy, Jose, and Tak went to the police officers. On their way, Time Cop came, and kidnapped all of them, so he tries to find out why their wandering around, but then put them in Time jail, so the Nicktoons went to rescue them, as Madeline and Matthew rose up as they try to attack Time Cop, until they accidently found him having sex with ISRAEL. Then Madeline tries to attack Time Cop, while Matthew holds back, ISRAEL gets angry and yells "Freeze, motherfuckers, then her hand turns into a black hole, which once you get sucked in, you are erased from existance, and never get to come back, unless ISRAEL says so. Then Matthew and Madeline gets erased. So the others ran and stoled their Time Police Car. As they accidently went back in time were Matthew and Emmet, and Madeline and Wyldstyle was arguing, they accidently collides to one body with themselves. Tourettes Guy sees two versions of Matthew,Emmet,Madeline,and Wyldstyle and yells "HOLY FUCK" and runs. As time started to changed, causes Calamitous to be the ruler of the universe, and Kenny to aged 50 years later. Then Cartman, Kyle, and Stan came to help save Kenny. Then they traveled back to the beginning of the movie, which it reveals that Madeline was about to kill Emmet and Wyldstyle, but Calamitous knocked her out, which is why she was hollering for help, and was the one to kidnap Kenny, and knock out Frankie. Then they battle Bowser, Luciano, Polygon Man, Spike, and the Network Head. Frankie, Cartman, Kyle, and Stan knock out Calamitous and saves Kenny. As Frankie says "Yeah bitch, who's the man now. Then spits on him. Then the movie starts getting messed up because it messed up history. As everybody starts clamoring what's going on, then ISRAEL's arm got out of control causes everybody to get sucked in (including herself) and causes an ending to the space-time continuence by getting sucked in too and suddenly turns into a white screen which mean't none of the events happened. So nobody was ever heard from again. The End Playable Characters Emmet Madeline Williams Maria Clara De La Cruz Tourettes Guy Jose Henandez Carriedo Martinez Frankie Jason Nia Ice Cube Chris Tucker Juan Dela Cruz Emily Jones Good/Bad Cop Spongebob Danny Jimmy Timmy Tak Feliciano Female Feliciano Ludwig Female Ludwig Honda Kiku Female Honda Kiku Romano Female Romano Young Feliciano Young Romano Young Ludwig Mickey Mouse Donald Duck Goofy Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Tom Jerry Fred Flintstone Scooby Doo George Jetson Daenerys Targaryen Gizmo Unlockable Characters Patrick Sandy Squidward Mr.Krabs Sam Jenny/XJ9 Mr.Blik Ren Stimpy Rocko Aang Korra Leonardo Michaelangelo Donatello Raphael Splinter El Tigre Alfred F.Jones Arthur Kirkland Female Arthur Francis Bonnefoy Female Francis Wang Yao Female Wang Yao (Yes,He's a Boy) Ivan Braginski Female Ivan AVGN Nostalgia Critic Jon Jafari Arin Hanson Austin Hargrave Cookie Monster Elmo Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Henry Stikmin Fat Albert Bill Rudy Dumb Donald Bucky Old Weird Harold Mushmouth Croc Haruhi Suzumiya Mikuru Asahina Yuki Nagato Kyon Ituki Koizumi Haruhi Fujioka Tamaki Suoh Kaoru Hitachiin Hikaru Hitachiin Honey Haninozuka Mori Morinozuka Shōko Kirishima Banjo Kazooie Conker the Squirrel Wander Trainer Yellow Trainer Red Steve Norbert Dagget Rabbids ZIM Gir Rocky Bullwinkle Mr.Peabody Sherman Hatsune Miku Kagamine Len Kagamine Rin Kaito Akita Neru Yowane Haku Kasane Teto Anna Elsa Olaf Snoopy Charlie Brown Earthworm Jim Bender Fry Leela Rayman Pac-Man Pee-Wee Herman Gex the Gecko Captain Hero Foxxy Love Princess Clara Toots Braunstien Xandlir Wooldoor Sockbat Spanky Ham Ling-Ling Mario Luigi Donkey Kong Princess Peach Princess Daisy Mii Wario Waluigi Yoshi Baby Mario Baby Luigi Link Zelda Toon Link Fox Pit Peter Griffin Lois Griffin Chris Griffin Meg Griffin Stewie Griffin Brian Griffin Homer Marge Bart Lisa Maggie Spike TBA Stages Bikini Bottom Alliance HQ Retroville Fairy World Amity Park Pupununu Frycade Hundred Acres Woods Dragon Realms ToonTown The Drawn Together House Monstropilis Minecraft Overworlds Springfield South Park Arrendele The Neighborhood The Junkyard O-Town Sonic's house Mushroom Kingdom Game Central Station Volcano Island Outer Space The Living Room Area 50 something The Sewer Bricksburg/LegoLand Zim's Town Wild West Spiral Mountains Windy Overworlds Super Bowl Quahog The Planets Halloween Town Death Room Final Denstination The Future Anime Land The Papers Ducktown Aang Memorial Japan (1920's) Luciano's Kingdom Nicktoon's House (where the Gremlins took over) Bowser's Castle Playstation World The Toybot Factory Make-A-Point Land Calamitous's Lab Center of Time and Space Bosses Oozoidbot Patrick and Oozoidbot Sandy (Bikini Bottom) Plankton (Bikini Bottom) Oozoidbot Spongebob (Bikini Bottom) Oozoidbot Squidward and Oozoidbot Mr. Krabs (Alliance HQ) Sean (Alliance HQ) Oozoidbot Frankie (Alliance HQ) Oozoidbot Sam and Oozoidbot Jenny (Retroville) Beautiful Georgeous (Retroville) Oozoidbot Jimmy (Retroville) Oozoidbot Mr. Blik and Oozoidbot Ren Hoek (Fairy World) Crocker and Vicky (Fairy World) Oozoidbot Timmy (Fairy World) Oozoibot Stimpy and Oozoidbot Rocko (Amity Park) Vlad Plasmius and Technus (Amity Park) Oozoidbot Danny (Amity Park) Oozoidbot Aang and Oozoidbot Korra (Pupununu) Traloc (Pupununu) Oozoidbot Tak (Pupununu) Oozoidbot Leonardo and Oozoidbot Michaelangelo (Frycade) Noodman (Frycade) Oozoidbot Sanjay (Frycade) Oozoidbot Donatello and Oozoidbot Raphael (Hundred Acres Woods) The Backson (Hundred Acres Woods) Oozoidbot Pooh (Hundred Acres Woods) Oozoidbot Splinter and Oozoidbot El Tigre (Dragon Realms) Dr. Neo Cortex (Dragon Realms) Oozoidbot Spyro (Dragon Realms) Oozoidbot Alfred and Oozoidbot Arthur (ToonTown) Judge Doom (ToonTown) Oozoidbot Roger Rabbit (ToonTown) Oozidbot Female Arthur and Oozoidbot Francis (The Drawn Together House) Bob the Cucumber (The Drawn Together House) Oozoidbot Captain Hero (The Drawn Together House) Oozoidbot Female Francis and Oozoidbot Wang Yao (Monstropilis) Randall (Monstropilis) Oozoidbot Mike (Monstropilis) Oozoidbot Female Wang Yao and Oozoidbot Ivan (Minecraft Overworlds) The Zombies (Minecraft Overworlds) Oozoidbot Steve (Minecraft Overworlds) Oozoidbot Female Ivan and Oozoidbot AVGN (Springfield) Mr. Burns (Springfield) Oozoidbot Homer (Springfield) Oozoidbot Nostalga Critic and Oozoidbot Jon (South Park) Bloody Kenny (South Park) Oozoidbot Cartman (South Park) Oozoidbot Arin and Oozoidbot Austin (Arrendele) Hans (Arrendele) Oozoidbot Anna (Arrendele) Oozoidbot Cookie Monster and Oozoidbot Elmo (The Neighborhood) Blake (The Neighboorhood) Oozoidbot Charlie Brown (The Neighborhood) Oozoidbot Dipper and Oozoidbot Mabel (The Junkyard) Reggie (The Junkyard) Oozoidbot Fat Albert (The Junkyard) Oozoidbot Henry and Oozoidbot Fat Albert (O-Town) Ed Bighead (O-Town) Oozoidbot Rocko (O-Town) Oozoidbot Bill and Oozoidbot Rudy (Sonic's house) Dr. Eggman (Sonic's house) Oozoidbot Sonic (Sonic's house) Oozoidbot Dumb Donald and Oozoidbot Bucky (Mushroom Kingdom) Kamek (Mushroom Kingdom) Oozoidbot Mario (Mushroom Kingdom) Oozoidbot Harold and Oozoidbot MushMouth (Game Central Station) King Candy/Turbo (Game Central Station) Oozoidbot Wreck-It Ralph (Game Central Station) Oozoidbot Croc and Oozoidbot Haruhi (Volcano Island) Mawgu (Volcano Island) Oozoidbot Old Hermit Crab (Volcano Island) Oozoidbot Mikuri and Oozoidbot Yuki (Outer Space) Globulous Maximus (Outer Space) Oozoidbot SpongeGlob (Outer Space) Oozoidbot Kyon and Oozoidbot Ituki (The Living Room) Madame Lebeuf (The Livng Room) Oozoidbot Taylor (The Living Room) Oozoidbot Haruhi and Oozoidbot Tamaki (Area 50 something) Coverton (Area 50 something) Oozoidbot Susan (Area 50 something) Oozoidbot Karou and Oozoidbot Hikaru (The Sewer) Shredder (The Sewer) Oozoidbot Leonardo (The Sewer) Oozoidbot Zelda and Oozoidbot Toon Link (Luciano's Kingdom) Luciano (Luciano's kingdom) Oozoidbot Feliciano (Luciano's kingdom) Oozoidbot Fox and Oozoidbot Pit (Nicktoons House) Spike and Gremlins (Nicktoons House) Oozoidbot Billy Peltzer (Nicktoons House) Oozoidbot Peter and Oozoidbot Lois (Bowser's Castle) Bowser (Bowser's Castle) Oozoidbot Mario (Bowser's Castle) Oozoidbot Chris and Oozoidbot Meg (Playstation World) Polygon Man (Playstation World) Oozoidbot Kratos (Playstation World) Oozoidbot Stewie and Oozoidbot Brian (The Toybot Factory) The Magophoidbot (The Toybot Factory) Oozoidbot Chadbot (The Toybot Factory) Oozoidbot Homer and Oozoidbot Marge (Make-A-Point Land) The Network Head (Make-A-Point Land) Oozoidbot Foxxy Love (Make-A-Point Land) Oozoidbot Bart and Oozoidbot Lisa (Calamitous's Lab) Professor Calamitous (Calamitous's Lab) Oozoidbot Jimmy (Calamitous's Lab) Oozoidbot Maggie and Oozoidbot Spike (Center of Time and Space) Oozoidroids (Suck-My-Taint Girl, Trix Rabbit (meme), and Giga Bowser) (Center of Time and Space) Oozoidbot Kenny (Center of Time and Space) TBA Trivia *All Characters from The Return of the Magophoidbot to Nicktoons vs Gremlins will appear in the game. *Unlike The 150th Crossover where it's for kids,this game will be 17+. *This film will also parody films,primarily Grease and most musicals. *This is also the first appearance by the Tourettes Guy,who is also one of the main characters. *This will also feature a new Hetalia character,Jose Hernandez Carriedo Martinez,also a main character and is usually Tourettes Guy's friend,but the Tourettes Guy hates him because of his annoyance and usually curses at him when he's mad. Nicktoons:Celebrating 200 Pages with a Kidnapping! cutscenes Category:NICKTOONS